Today, a few years ago
by ThisFromMeToYou
Summary: Cerita selalu bermulai dari awal, tetapi mungkin lebih menyenangkan apabila sang tokohlah yang bercerita mengenai kisahnya. Walau mainstream, dia berusaha membuat ceritanya berbeda dan unik. Inilah kisahnya, kisah dari Uzumaki Naruto di dunia dimana segalanya bisa dilakukan. Warning : GenderBender, Typo, Mungkin mainstream, MagicWorld! AU! Just enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Berbahasa Indonesia jadi aku bukan orang Jepang yang punya haknya**

Akan kuceritakan ceritaku. Cerita yang terkesan _mainstream_ namun kuyakin ada beberapa hal yang bisa menjadi keunikan serta ciri khas dari ceritaku ini. Kisah yang kuharap dapat membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan waktu itu, bagaimana pedihnya **perang**. Tetapi tidak asyik kan bila aku memulai cerita pada bagian yang seru dan menegangkan? Maka dari itu ceritaku akan kumulai ketika aku masih hijau dan belum matang, dan perlahan kalian akan menyaksikan bagaimana aku berubah **dari lemah menjadi kuat**.

Inilah kisahku, yang kuharap dapat menginspirasi kalian. Mungkin ini membosankan, mungkin ini menarik, siapa tahu... Yang jelas cerita ini menceritakan seorang pemuda yang bernama **Uzumaki Naruto**. Orang biasa yang menjadi legenda!

 **ENJOY MY STORY!**

Generasi Baru. Itulah kami, penerus dari Generasi Lama yang merupakan orang tua kami. Dunia ini adalah dunia sihir, terdengar konyol bukan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya, _kau tidak bisa hidup jika tak punya sihir_ itulah semboyan dari orang-orang yang sering kudengar. Menurutku itu **omong kosong** , kenapa? Hal itu karena orang yang tak bisa _atau_ tak punya sihir dicap sebagai sampah masyarakat... Seperti diriku. Diskriminasi terhadap **Dirt** , sebutan untuk orang tanpa sihir, sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mereka bukan hanya menindas tapi melukai, memperkosa, bahkan membunuh kami.

Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak mematahkan semangat kami bahkan semangat kami semakin berkobar... Itu mungkin hal yang dipikirkan seorang pahlawan tetapi aku bukan seorang pahlawan, aku lebih suka menyebut diriku _Anti-Hero_ atau mungkin _Villain._ Kalau aku sendiri sudah malas meladeni orang seperti mereka, tetapi jika ada kesempatan aku mau saja membengkakkan wajah orang tersebut.

Di kota ini terdapat sebuah akademi khusus sihir, _Konoha Magic Academy,_ akademi ini menerima siswa yang bisa sihir maupun yang tidak. Untuk membedakan mana yang bisa sihir maupun tidak, setiap siswa diberi pin yang berbeda bentuk maupun warna, lingkaran untuk yang bisa dan segitiga untuk yang tidak bisa. Untuk warnanya adalah putih untuk **pemula** , merah untuk **amatir** , perak untuk **pro** , emas untuk **master** , hitam untuk **super** , dan tanpa warna untuk **'Dewa'**. Kalau kalian bertanya tingkatanku tentu saja aku menjawab putih, memangnya apa lagi...

"Naruto, kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" Ah,itu dia _Rivalku_ Uchiha Satsuki adik dari Kapten Pasukan Sihir Khusus Uchiha Itachi. Gadis paling populer di akademiku ini merupakan seorang yang dingin, tak punya hati, dan _tsundere_. Memang sih dia cantik, dengan rambut hitam indah yang diikat _ponytail_ dan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya serta badan yang _wow_ memang membuatnya banyak disukai para pemuda dan menjadi idola bagi gadis lainnya. Dia sendiri memiliki pin berwarna perak yang menandakan bahwa dia seorang **pro** , berbeda denganku yang hanya seorang **pemula**. 

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya bosan" Kenyataannya aku memang sedang bosan..

"Dasar kau ini! Daripada bengong seperti itu lebih baik kau berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat!" Dasar dia ini, mungkin menggodanya akan sedikit menyenangkan..

"Dan daripada kau berkata seperti itu lebih baik kita kencan saja" Nah, lihatlah mukanya yang langsung memerah, reaksi yang benar-benar lucu..

"A-apa! K-kau jangan macam-macam denganku, Naruto!" Wah, dia marah tapi dia makin imut saja waktu marah..

"Sudahlah Satsuki, kau kembali saja kekelasmu nanti jika ada orang yang lihat seorang idola sepertimu berbicara dengan _Dirt_ sepertiku reputasimu akan rusak" Ow, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, kau adalah rival serta sahabatku, omongan dari sampah seperti mereka tidak kupedulikan!" Satsuki.. Kau ini memang..

"Terima kasih Satsuki, ucapanmu benar-benar menghangatkan hatiku" Hehe, wajahnya memerah lagi, benar-benar _tsundere_..

 ***Suara bel berbunyi***

"Ah, sudah masuk ya? Kalau begitu aku duluan, Satsuki"

"Hn"

Pelajarannya sangat membosankan...

Kurasa tak ada gunanya belajar sihir secara teori, yang ada siswanya malah pada bosan dan mengantuk... Sebaiknya sistem belajar yang seperti ini segera diganti karena aku merasa hal ini membuat siswa _Dirt_ menjadi semakin lemah. Tetapi aku hanya murid biasa, mana mungkin aku bisa mengubah tatanan dunia ini.

Kulihat ke segala arah yang ada hanya siswa berbakat yang terlihat bosan dan mengantuk serta para _Dirt_ yang kelihatan kesusahan atau kebingungan memahami teori yang diajarkan oleh guru kami. Tapi aku tahu bahwa itulah tujuan sebenarnya,memperlemah yang lemah dan memperkuat yang kuat.

"Guru, bisa anda jelaskan tentang sihir perubahan wujud"

"Hm, bukankah itu sudah ada buku? Mengapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Saya kurang paham dengan yang dijelaskan di buku"

"Ya ampun... Seperti yang diharapkan oleh _Dirt_... Baiklah akan kujelaskan, sebaiknya kau dengar baik-baik karena aku takkan mengulanginya!"

"B-baik guru"

Cih! Dasar! Memang apa salahnya bertanya?! Aku bertaruh kalau siswa berbakat yang bertanya pasti dia akan menjawabnya dengan lemah lembut. Sekali lagi kutekankan bahwa dunia ini **sangat busuk**.

Walaupun begitu aku masih bingung kenapa akademi ini menjadi nomor 1 di negara ini. Mungkin karena di setiap perlombaan mereka hanya mengirim siswa berbakat, tidak seperti akademi lain yang juga mengirimkan _Dirt_ mereka.

 ***Bel pulang berbunyi***

Sudah waktunya pulang, akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke istanaku... Bukan istana sungguhan sih tapi _Rumahku adalah Istanaku_ bukan begitu? Aku tinggal sendiri di rumahku karena kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal ketika... Ketika... _ **The Great Kills**_ , sebuah peristiwa dimana ratusan ribu orang mati dibunuh oleh _**The Order**_ karena tuduhan pengkhianatan terhadap Raja dan Ratu. Orang tuaku menjadi salah satu korbannya, tapi aku tidak menangis maupun sedih karena mereka tidak mati sia-sia, mereka mati untuk **melindungiku**. Setelah peristiwa itu terdengar kabar bahwa keluarga dari korban yang terbunuh mulai bersatu untuk membentuk pasuka revolusi demi menggulingkan pemerintahan saat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apa kabar itu benar atau hanya _hoax_.

"Aku pulang" Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan-

"Selamat datang, Naruto" Eh, Satsuki?

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

"Memangnya salah jika sahabatmu berkunjung kerumahmu?" Sangat salah Satsuki, terlebih karena kau gadis yang sangat cantik bersamaku pemuda yang masih sehat dan berada dirumahku **sendirian**.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja tidak biasanya kau kemari, memang ada apa?" Oh, mukanya langsung berubah sedikit.. Sedih?

"Oh, aku hanya sedikit bertengkar dengan ayah karena suatu hal"

"Lalu kau kabur dari rumahmu menuju rumahku begitu?"

"Hn, jadi aku akan tidur dirumahmu malam ini" A-apa! Jangan bercanda!

"Oi Satsuki, kita ini dua remaja yang sehat kan, bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang berbahaya" Mukanya Satsuki langsung memerah..

"Tapi mana mungkin kita tidur bersama! Bukannya masih ada kamar tamu!?" Ah, benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?

"Ah... Kau benar juga" Ouch, _deathglare_ nya masih saja menakutkan..

"Dasar otak mesum" O-oi aku ini tidak mesum, dasar _tsundere_ kelas paus!

"Terserah kau saja, Satsuki"

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, yang dimasak olehku karena Satsuki benar-benar **tidak bisa** memasak, dia langsung menuju ke kamar tamu dan aku hanya berbaring di kasurku sambil membaca buku tentang sihir. Sihir ya? Aku terkadang berpikir kenapa aku terlahir dengan tidak memiliki sihir, walau begitu aku tetap yakin dibalik kekuranganku itu aku pasti memiliki kemampuan lain yang akan menutupi kelemahanku. Aku hanya berharap aku dapat melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku... Hanya itu.. Jadi kumohon kepada tuhan agar aku diberi kekuatan mental maupun fisik dalam menghadapi cobaan ini. Setelah aku berdoa akupun tidur dan menuju alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya setelah aku bangun dan mandi, akupun memasak sarapan untuk diriku sendiri dan Satsuki. Aku memasak makanan dengan tambahan tomat karena kutahu itu kesukaannya.

"Kau masak apa Naruto?" Oh, dia sudah bangun tapi sepertinya dia belum mandi kah?

"Mandilah dulu Satsuki, aku memasak sup tomat dan sosis bakar" Hm, dia terlihat sedikit bersemangat setelah aku mengatakan makanannya? Ah, pasti karena tomatnya..

"Hn, aku akan segera mandi, dan sebaiknya makanannya sudah matang ketika aku selesai mandi, Naruto" Ya terserah kau sa-... Eh dia pakai baju apa?

"Woi! Kau pakai baju apa Satsuki?!" Dia melirik dengan tatapan... Menggoda?

"Tentu saja bajumu, Na-ru-to" Uh, kurasa wajahku mulai memanas..

"Cepat mandi sana!" Dasar dia ini, dia ini _tsundere_ atau apa sih?!

Setelah dia selesai mandi, kamipun menikmati sarapan kami dengan tenang. Ah, rasanya enak sekali, aku ini memang koki yang hebat!

"Hei, Naruto. Kira-kira siapa yang akan kau pilih dalam **Festival 1000 Bulan**?" Ah, festival itu ya.. Festival dimana beberapa siswa harus membentuk sebuah tim untuk saling bertarung dimana pemenangnya akan ditingkatkan tingkatannya menjadi satu tingkat di atasnya. Aku selalu tidak mendapat teman untuk membuat sebuah tim, karena kau tahulah aku ini _Dirt_ , tapi mungkin tahun ini aku bisa menunjukan kemampuanku.

"Bagaimana denganmu Satsuki? Kau sudah memiliki rencana?"

"Kurasa aku akan bertim denganmu saja Naruto" Eh, sungguh?!

"Kenapa aku? Kau ini salah satu siswa paling berbakat di akademi, pasti banyak yang ingin satu tim denganmu"

"Hubungan kita sudah kuat kau tahu, kerjasama itu lebih penting daripada kekuatan individu, bukannya hal itu yang diajarkan Guru Kakashi kepada kita?" Hm, kau benar juga Satsuki..Heh, aku tak percaya kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha sepertimu..

"Kalau begitu baiklah, tapi kita masih harus mencari 2 anggota lagi kan?"

"Hn, kau tahu siapa yang mau bergabung dengan kita?" Bergabung ya..Ah, mungkin 'mereka', mau bergabung..

"Aku tahu siapa yang mau bergabung"

"Siapa?"

"... Vali Lucifer dan Kuroka"

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read...**_

 _ **Read and Reviews...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Siapa lagi? Bukan saya lah**

 **Warning : GenderBender, Typo, Mungkin mainstream, Terkadang OOC**

 **Terima kasih untuk supportnya**

 **Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya**

 **ENJOY IT!**

 **-LINE-**

 _ **Sebelumnya :**_

" _ **Kalau begitu baiklah, tapi kita masih harus mencari 2 anggota lagi kan?"**_

" _ **Hn, kau tahu siapa yang mau bergabung dengan kita?" Bergabung ya..Ah, mungkin 'mereka', mau bergabung..**_

" _ **Aku tahu siapa yang mau bergabung"**_

" _ **Siapa?"**_

" _ **... Vali Lucifer dan Kuroka"**_

 **-LINE-**

"... Kenapa mereka?"

"Yah, itu karena aku sudah mengenal mereka. Mereka juga tidak peduli dengan statusku sebagai _Dirt_ , jadi kurasa kita menjadi tim yang hebat"

"Cih, kau tahu kan bahwa Vali ingin aku menjadi pacarnya dan Kuroka sendiri merupakan _kucing_ setianya!" Hm, benar juga sih. Vali hanya ingin yang terkuat menjadi pasangannya dan dia ingin membentuk sebuah _harem_. Satsuki... Karena dia merupakan salah satu gadis terkuat membuat Vali menargetkannya sebagai anggota _harem_ keduannya setelah Kuroka, tetapi berbeda dengan Kuroka kurasa Vali memandang Satsuki secara berbeda. Dia memandang Kuroka dengan nafsu sedangkan Satsuki...dengan cinta?

"Yang jelas aku tidak mau mereka menjadi anggota tim kita Naruto!" Kalau begitu sih...

"Ya terserah kau saja, lalu menurutmu siapa yang bisa menjadi anggota tim kita?"

"Aku... Tidak tahu.." Heh... Sudah kuduga.. Kurasa lagi-lagi aku tak bisa ikut festivalnya..

"Tunggu dulu...!" Eh, dia kan... Senju Menma? Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dan bermata biru tua dengan rambut jabrik yang agak panjang serta badan yang tidak terlalu berisi alias tak berotot. Luar biasanya, dia tengah berlari kearah kami dan dari wajahnya yang memerah sepertinya dia jarang berlari. Tingkatannya juga sama sepertiku yaitu **pemula**.

"Ada apa kau kesini Senju!" Wah, rivalitas Senju dengan Uchiha memang tak terbantahkan! Mau muda, mau tua, semuanya bermusuhan..

"Diam kau Uchiha! H-hei Naruto boleh aku bergabung dengan timmu?"

"...Kau menguping ya?"

"T-tidak... T-tentu saja tidak.." Dasar pembohong amatir, terlihat sekali kau berbohong.. Cobalah tiru aku, pembohong terbaik abad ini.

"Kami tak butuh Senju sepertimu" Waduh, kau ini kenapa Satsuki..

"Ugh, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan Uchiha!"

"Hn, memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan Senju?" Akan kuberitahu kalian bahwa Senju Menma merupakan Senju terlemah dalam sejarah keluarga Senju. Senju terkenal dengan pengendalian sihir mereka yang luar biasa, ambil saja contohnya Senju Hashirama, dia terkenal dengan sihir alamnya yang tiada tara. Hashirama merupakan salah satu orang yang mencapai tingkat 'Dewa' selain legenda Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Madara. Menma dicap sebagai yang terlemah karena penguasaan sihirnya benar-benar **buruk**. Bahkan dia sering disebut _semi-Dirt_ yang menurutku diperlakukan lebih menyedihkan daripada _Dirt_ biasa.

"Kumohon Naruto.. A-aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada orang lain bahwa aku pantas menyandang nama Senju!" Wow, dia benar-benar ingin ikut festivalnya.. Kalau begitu..

"Terima saja Satsuki, dia ini benar-benar ingin ikut festival itu lho.." Kulihat raut wajah Menma menjadi gembira, dia serius ya..

"Tetapi jika dia ikut kesempatan kita untuk menang akan sangat kecil!"

"Lalu? Aku tidak mengincar kemenangan Satsuki. Yang kuinginkan hanya untuk memberi pesan terhadap siswa-siswa yang sombong dan merendahkan _Dirt_ " Kulihat Satsuki dan Menma terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, tetapi kau ini _Dirt_ Naruto. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melawan dan memberi pesan kepada mereka?!" Oh, Menma belum tahu ya..

"Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan sihir dengan baik, tetapi itu tidak membuatku hanya duduk merenung. Aku mengetahui beberapa sihir mudah yang bisa menjadi mematikan bila dianggap remeh. Selain itu, kemampuan pertarungan jarak dekatku akan menjadi kartu AS-ku, Menma" Siapa yang tahu kalau _Dirt_ seperti aku bisa melakukan hal itu?

"E-eh?! Benarkah?! Lalu kenapa kau tak menggunakannya ketika latihan bersama?" Oh, hal itu ya?

"...Aku tidak suka diperhatikan orang lain hanya karena aku hebat atau apalah. Aku ingin orang-orang memandangiku dengan biasa" Kulihat mata Menma menjadi berbinar-binar karena mendengar ucapanku.

"Wow, kau benar-benar luar biasa Naruto!" Heh, itu biasa Menma...

"Hah... Terserah kau saja Naruto" Nah, begitu dong Satsuki. Berbedalah dengan keluargamu, sekali-kali kerja samalah dengan seorang Senju. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu..kurasa dulu Uchiha Madara pernah bekerja sama dengan Senju Hashirama? Ah, siapa yang tahu! Aku benci sejarah...

"Yosh! Kalau begitu tim kita sudah beranggota 3 orang, tinggal mencari 1 lagi... Kau ada saran Menma?"

"Uh.. Aku tidak tahu siapa-siapa Naruto" Seperti yang kuduga, dia tidak memiliki teman karena statusnya.

 ***Bel berbunyi***

"Ah, sudah masuk. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan siapa anggota terakhirnya, festivalnya kan masih lama. Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti nanti ketemu, jadi lebih baik sekarang kita mulai latihan saja" Benar sekali! Aku tidak ingin stress memikirkan hal seperti itu, nanti malah aku cepat tua..

"Baik Naruto!" Semangat yang bagus Menma!

"Hn" Dasar Uchiha dan sifat dinginnya...

"Baiklah untuk terbentuknya tim kita... Hidup tim Naruto!"

"...Kenapa namamu, _Dobe_?"

" _Urusai_ , Satsuki!"

 **-LINE-**

Begitu membosankannya pelajaran di kelas sehingga aku tertidur..

 ***Mimpi***

" _Ibu! Tolong bacakan cerita_ _ **sang penyihir dan raja iblis**_ _!"_

" _Baiklah, Naruto. Dengarkan baik-baik ya.."_

 _Mimpi ini.. Kenangan semasa aku kecil... Ketika ibuku masih hidup. Aku ingat... Saat itu ibu menceritakan cerita favoritku.. Cerita tentang sang penyihir dan raja iblis. Ah! Ibu sudah selesai membacakan ceritanya._

" _Wah! Sang penyihir keren sekali! Dia bisa mengalahkan raja iblis yang kuat"_

" _Tentu saja, maka dari itu kamu juga harus jadi kuat Naruto"_

" _Ya! Aku akan menjadi kuat sehingga dapat melindungi ibu dan ayah!"_

" _Melindungi ibu dan ayah?"_

" _Benar! Kalian sudah melindungiku sehingga aku harus jadi kuat agar dapat melindungi kalian juga!"_

" _Naruto..." Air mata itu... Senyuman itu... Penuh kebahagiaan...Aku... Aku ingin sekali lagi saja bisa melihat kedua hal itu secara langsung... Kenapa kau mengambil mereka Tuhan...Kenapa?!... Apa tidak cukup kau membuatku sengsara!... Tapi apa dayalah aku yang hanya manusia biasa menentang Kau sang pencipta.._

" _Ibu kenapa menangis? A-apa Naru telah berbuat salah? Ibu jangan menangis! Naru minta maaf.."_

" _Kamu tidak salah Naruto, ibu hanya bahagia dan bangga memiliki anak seperti kamu.."_

" _Benarkah? Ibu bangga padaku?!'_

" _Tentu saja Naruto"_

' _Naru sayang ibu!'_

" _Ibu juga sayang Na-"_

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki! Cepat bangun!" Ugh, mimpi tadi.. Benar-benar memainkan perasaanku..

"Cepat bangun atau- Tunggu dulu.. Mengapa kamu menangis?" Eh, aku... Menangis? Kulihat siswa lain memandangiku dengan heran. Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Aku juga bingung mengapa aku menangis! Apa mungkin karena mimpi tadi ya?

"A-ah, saya ijin pergi UKS dulu Pak!" Aku lekas berlari keluar kelas dan menuju UKS menghiraukan teriakan 'Hei!' dari pak guru. Aku tidak peduli bila aku dicap aneh oleh siswa lain karena tiba-tiba menangis di kelas terutama saat aku tertidur. Mimpi tadi benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa harus kejadian itu sih!

Sesampainya aku di depan UKS, aku pun segera masuk.

Huh, ternyata sepi disini.. Ah, aku tidur sajalah mumpung se-

"Ugh.. Sakit sekali" Eh, suara siapa itu? Sepertinya aku kenal..

"Cih, dasar Uchiha menyebalkan! Berani-beraninya dia membuatku- sang penyihir hebat Kyuubi- terluka! Akan kubalas dia nanti!... atau besok.. Ugh! Sakit sekali" Aha! Aku ingat dia! Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah Kyuubi salah satu penyihir terhebat di akademi dengan kemampuan perubahan makhluk ganasnya- yang merubahnya menjadi rubah berekor 9- tetapi wajar dia kalah dari Satsuki yang merupakan siswa terkuat nomor 4 se-akademi.

Seorang gadis berambut merah tua dengan mata berwarna merah ruby serta pupil vertikal. Untukku penampilannya menyeramkan, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan pemuda lain. Maksudku! Fanboynya lebih banyak daripada Satsuki! Kuakui sih badannya memang lebih _wow_ dari Satsuki...Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kau ini Naruto..lebih baik kusapa saja dirinya.

'Ugh.. Halo.." Kulihat dia langsung menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Siapa kau?! Ada mau apa kau kesini?!"

"Uh, aku ke-"

"Jangan-jangan kau.. Kau mau memperkosaku ya?! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" Kesambet apa sih gadis ini?! Jelas-jelas ini UKS, tentu saja orang datang kesini karena sakit atau apalah! Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu?!

"Um, karena ini UKS seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku kesini karena aku sakit kan?" Ah, pandangannya kosong sesaat sebelum wajahnya memerah dan berteriak..

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Salahkan saja penampilanmu yang seperti penjahat itu!" A-apa! Gadis ini!

"Apa maksudmu rubah jelek!" Kulihat dia terkejut sesaat..sebelum..

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu! Ngaca dulu sana! Apa-apaan dengan 3 garis di pipimu itu, seharusnya kau itu rubahnya!"

'Ini tanda lahir! Tanda lahir!"

"Cih! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Walau begitu...

"Walau begitu kau senang kan?" Wajahnya kembali terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau selalu sendirian kan? Walau kau punya banyak fans, tapi kau tidak menganggap mereka sebagai teman kan?"

"A-aku mempunyai teman kok! Malah banyak!"

"...Sebutkan!" Sekarang dia terlihat kebingungan dan berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"A-ada...ada...tidak ada.." Sudah kuduga...

"Hah..kalau begitu..bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman?"

"Teman? Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku? Kau tidak takut dengan kemampuanku?"

"Yah..sejujurnya aku takut dengan penampilanmu.." Oh! Tatapannya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!

"Tapi! Tapi...kurasa itu menjadi daya tarikmu" Kulihat dia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa...sangat keras..

"O-oi! Apanya yang lucu?!" Memang apa sih yang lucu?! Tidak ada yang lucu kan dari ucapanku?!

"Tidak...hanya saja ternyata kau orang yang menarik" Itu pujian atau hinaan?

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita saling memperkenalkan diri? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto...seorang _Dirt_.."

"Aku Kyuubi Otsutsuki, kau seharusnya sudah tahu namaku!" Ugh, gadis ini masih saja sombong...tunggu dulu! Otsutsuki?

"Kau seorang Otsutsuki?" Wajahnya terlihat murung untuk sesaat sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Aku...hanya anak angkat" Oh, aku..tidak tahu hal itu.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal yang...kurang kau sukai" Dia hanya tersenyum sedih sambil menjawab 'tak apa'. Ugh, aku jadi merasa bersalah..

 ***Bel pulang berbunyi***

"Sepertinya kita mengobrol sampai jam pelajaran selesai ya Naruto?"

"Ah, kau benar juga Kyuubi" Selama itukah kami mengobrol? Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga akan pulang, rasanya mulutku pegal beradu argumen denganmu"

"H-hei! Apa maksudmu!"

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Kyuu" Akupun lekas pergi dari UKS menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasku. Dalam perjalananku menuju ke kelas, aku melihat banyak _Dirt_ yang di _bully_. Ingin rasanya aku menghajar mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa... **belum bisa**. Ada satu pemuda yang menarik perhatianku...aku nggak homo! Pemuda itu diam saja ketika dilecehkan oleh para siswa berbakat...pemuda itu..

Hyoudou Issei...

Pemuda yang bersikap dingin layaknya seorang Uchiha ini adalah salah satu _Dirt_ , padahal sihirnya adalah salah satu sihir terkuat di dunia. **Sihir Naga Merah Ddraig** atau nama lainnya sihir **Boosted** , rival dari **Sihir Naga Putih Albion** yang dikenal juga dengan nama sihir **Dividing** dan sihir itu dimiliki oleh Vali. Ketika Vali dikatakan sebagai pemilik sihir naga terkuat, Issei malah dicap sebagai yang terlemah. Bahkan Vali mengatakan bahwa Issei tidak pantas menjadi rivalnya dan dia lebih memilih aku sebagai rivalnya.

Tetapi menurutku bila Issei bisa menggunakan sihirnya, pasti dia akan memiliki fans yang banyak dan mungkin dijuluki _The Ice Prince_. Itu karena sebenarnya penampilan Issei lumayan, hanya...yah karena statusnya sebagai _Dirt_ itu lho..

Kulihat dia hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi lecehan dari orang disekitarnya. Aku hanya berdiri di lorong untuk melihatnya..jadi, apa yang akan kau laku- Tunggu! Untuk sesaat kurasa..dia tadi melirikku? Uh, sebaiknya aku segera bergegas mengambil tasku dan pulang.

 **-LINE-**

Sesampainya aku di kelas, aku melihat sesosok manusia yang kukenal tengah memandangi jendela. Pertanyaannya...mengapa ia ada disini? Bukannya dia sedang pergi ke luar negeri?

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto" Ugh, tipikal dia...setelah lama tak berjumpa, responnya cuma gitu?

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang ada urusan di negara lain?"

"Urusannya sudah selesai, jadi aku mampir saja untuk menemuimu"

"...sudah 5 tahun ya" Rasanya lama sekali..tiba-tiba pergi tanpa ada kabar, dan besoknya mengirim surat untuk memberitahuku"

"Kau benar...dan sekarang kau sudah besar ya, Naruto"

"Heh..kau sendiri tidak berubah..."

"...Guru Kakashi"

 **-LINE-**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Untuk pairnya masih rahasia, hanya karena Naru dekat dengan Satsu bukan berarti mereka pairnya...masih banyak kan gadis di DxD yang bahkan belum kumunculkan?**

 **Beberapa chapter awal akan berfokus kepada karakter dari Naruto. Baru, beberapa chapter selanjutnya akan diperlihatkan interaksi Naruto dengan karakter DxD.**

 **Untuk words tiap chapter antara 1k sampai 2k saja. Mengapa? Kalau kalian baca fanfiction yang berbahasa inggris kalian mungkin tahu author bernama** _ **fairy tail dragon slayer**_ **, chapter fictnya gak panjang-panjang sekali...simple tapi menarik.**

 **Jadi, maaf kalau kalian kurang puas dengan words yang sedikit, kedepannya saya akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik dan panjang.**

 **Dan saya pria, jadi panggil saja mas atau apalah.**

 **Akhir kata dari saya...**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read...**_

 _ **Read and Reviews...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Siapa lagi? Bukan saya lah**

 **Warning : GenderBender, Typo, Mungkin mainstream, Terkadang OOC**

 **Pair : Mau siapa saja terserah Naruto bang!**

 **Terima kasih untuk supportnya**

 **Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya**

 **ENJOY IT!**

 **-LINE-**

 _ **Sebelumnya :**_

" _ **Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang ada urusan di negara lain?"**_

" _ **Urusannya sudah selesai, jadi aku mampir saja untuk menemuimu"**_

" _ **...sudah 5 tahun ya" Rasanya lama sekali..tiba-tiba pergi tanpa ada kabar, dan besoknya mengirim surat untuk memberitahuku**_

" _ **Kau benar...dan sekarang kau sudah besar ya, Naruto"**_

" _ **Heh..kau sendiri tidak berubah..."**_

" _ **...Guru Kakashi"**_

 **-LINE-**

"Hei, apa tidak boleh seorang guru menemui muridnya?"

"Oh, memangnya kau guruku?" Kulihat Guru Kakashi menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'awas kau',

"Tenanglah Guru, aku hanya bercanda kok! Aku senang Guru mau menemuiku disaat Guru sedang sibuk"

"Huh...kau tidak terlihat seperti itu..." Tentu saja tidak! Kalau aku jawab jujur, entah apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku!

"Yah, kau tahulah bahwa aku bisa menyamarkan emosiku dengan mudah. Sudahlah! Jadi ada apa Guru menemuiku? Biasanya kau langsung pulang dan istirahat?" Kalian pasti tahukan sifatnya Guru Kakashi itu seperti apa? Pemalas, mesum, pokoknya hampir segala sifat buruk ada deh di Guru Kakashi...

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menjitakku sih?!"

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa sedang dihina oleh seseorang...dan kurasa kaulah pelakunya" Ugh! Apa-apaan orang ini?! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?! Apa dia punya sihir pikiran?!

"Untuk alasanku menemuimu...yah, aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu"

"Dan?"

"Dan apa?" Orang ini!

"Apa kau tak bawa oleh-oleh?! Biasanya orang yang pergi ke luar negeri kan pulangnya bawa oleh-oleh! Apa kau tak bawa?!" Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti aku orang gila! Apa yang kukatakan itu hal yang wajar!

"...Kau tahu kan, kalau aku pergi kesana karena misi? Jadi, mana mungkin aku membawa oleh-oleh...kecuali kalau kau berpikir kepala orang yang kubunuh sebagai oleh-oleh" B-bunuh?! Aku memang tahu bahwa Guru Kakashi adalah mantan ketua Pasukan Sihir Khusus yang sekarang dijabat Uchiha Itachi, kakak Satsuki, tapi tetap saja...apa dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan misi seperti itu?

"M-memangnya misi yang kau jalani itu misi pembunuhan?"

"Yup! Misi itu tidak terlalu sulit kok! Jadi, jangan khawatirkan Gurumu ini bila terluka" Aku tidak peduli kalau kau terluka! Lagipula siapa juga yang bisa mengalahkanmu...

"Aku tidak peduli! Jadi, apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

"...Hei, Naruto...apa kau masih ingin melakukannya?" Oh...kenapa kau malah bertanya hal itu sih Guru?

"...Yah, aku tetap akan melakukannya Guru...dan kuharap kau tidak menghalangiku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" Lagipula, aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku

"Hah...ternyata kau tidak berubah ya? Kau pasti tahu jika kau melakukannya Satsuki pasti akan sedih, jadi kumohon demi dirinya...dan juga dirimu, jangan melakukannya"

"...Maaf Guru, tetapi keputusanku sudah bulat"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba dunia seakan berhenti...sangat hening...hingga kau dapat merasakannya. Aku tahu Guru Kakashi tidak akan menghentikan apa yang akan aku lakukan, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Satsuki...yah, kita hanya teman kan? Aku juga bukan teman terbaiknya jadi ketika aku melakukan itu pasti dia takkan sedih...pasti...

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku ingin pulang dulu. Permisi Guru"

"Ah...hati-hati dijalan Naruto" Setelah itu akupun pulang kerumah dengan segera karena...aku sudah rindu kasurku...pasti dia kedinginan tanpaku! Maka dari itu aku harus segera sampai kerumah! Ayo Naruto!

Perjalananku menuju rumah terasa sangat membosankan, tidak ada hal menarik terjadi. Yah, mungkin inilah yang terbaik, kedamaian yang sepi...tapi tetap saja membosankan! Hm, kira-kira nanti aku makan apa ya? Kurasa ramen saja deh...sudah lama aku tak makan ramen buatan sendiri!

Kulihat di sekelilingku banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan polosnya, tidak tahu seperti apa dunia ini sebenarnya. Mereka tidak tahu penderitaan orang-orang yang terlahir sebagai _Dirt_ , dengan bahagianya mereka mengobrol, bersendau-gurau, bersenang-senang tanpa mengetahui betapa gelapnya dunia ini. Aku berani bertaruh jika mereka terlahir sebagai _Dirt_ mereka pasti akan bunuh diri sebelum mereka berumur 10 tahun...kuyakin hal seperti itu akan terjadi...

"Jadi, ramennya...apa ya?"

 **-LINE-**

 **Festival 1000 Bulan**

Dikatakan bahwa dahulu kala terdapat banyak cahaya di langit malam yang sinarnya tidak kalah dengan sinar bulan sehingga manusia pada zaman itu menganggap terdapat 1000 bulan. Lalu dari dalam cahaya tersebut keluarlah sesosok makhluk seperti manusia...bukan! Bukan Alien! Mereka menyebut diri mereka... **Dewa**. Yah, memang terdengar konyol tapi seperti itu kata mereka yang hidup pada zaman itu. Para Dewa ini tidak datang dengan damai, mereka datang untuk menguasai dunia ini. Mungkin karena bumi memiliki sumber daya alam yang banyak kah?

Setelah kupikir-pikir...mereka jadi benar-benar seperti alien yang ingin menginvasi bumi...Eh! Malah curhat...lanjut cerita!

Akan tetapi, banyak juga Dewa atau Dewi yang tidak ingin menguasai dunia ini. Seorang Dewi bahkan menikah dengan seorang manusia dan melahirkan 2 bayi manusia yang dikatakan bahwa bayi-bayi ini merupakan leluhur dari Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga, dan Otsutsuki. Maka dari itu keempat keluarga ini sangat OP alias _over-powered_ , mantap jiwa kan?

Tetapi bukan hanya Dewi itu saja yang mempunyai anak dari manusia, masih banyak Dewa dan Dewi yang mempunyai anak hasil dari hubungannya dengan manusia...katanya. Lalu diceritakan bahwa Dewa dan Dewi yang ingin menguasai dunia ini menggunakan sebuah alat dengan kekuatan luar biasa...kekuatan untuk mengendalikan manusia, terutama pikirannya. Dewa dan Dewi yang mempunyai manusia sebagai pasangan pun tidak setuju karena pasangan mereka ikut dikendalikan.

Akhirnya, perang pun terjadi. Para Dewa dan Dewi tersebut saling membunuh satu sama lain, tidak ada belas kasihan di perang tersebut. Banyak dari kaum mereka yang mati di perang tersebut, sebuah hal yang aneh menurutku karena mereka menyebut diri mereka...dewa. Pihak yang ingin menguasai dunia inilah pemenangnya, mereka mengendalikan manusia untuk dijadikan sebagai budak untuk membangun peradaban mereka.

Sampai beberapa tahun dari perang tersebut, muncul 2 orang yang secara ajaib terbebas dari pengaruh alat para Dewa dan Dewi tersebut. Mereka adalah...

Adam dan Hawa...

2 orang ini secara mengejutkan berhasil bebas dan setelah itu merekapun berusaha melawan para Dewa dan Dewi. Mereka berhasil...mereka berhasil merebut alat para Dewa - Dewi tersebut dan menghancurkannya menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Seluruh manusia pun bebas dari pengaruh alat tersebut, setelah mereka bebas mereka pun bersatu..yah, untuk pertama kalinya seluruh umat manusia bersatu untuk menghadapi para Dewa dan Dewi dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Manusia melawan Dewa...sebuah hal yang lucu jika kau tanya aku.

Perang kembali terjadi, kali ini manusialah yang menang. Hal ini karena jumlah Dewa dan Dewi yang sedikit serta tanpa adanya alat kebanggaan mereka, merekapun kalah dari umat manusia yang berjumlah ratusan juta. Akan tetapi, aku tahu bahwa konflik belum selesai kare-

"Naruto! Buka pintunya!" Hm, Satsuki? Ada apa malam-malam begini datang kerumahku?

"Iya! Tunggu dulu!" Akupun segera menuju pintu depan, aku tak ingin kena marah Satsuki...yah walaupun ketika marah keimutannya sungguh luar biasa.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?! Memang kau sedang apa?!"

"Oh! Aku hanya memberitahu para _reader_ tentang beberapa sejarah" _4th wall broken!_

"...Apa yang kau bicarakan, _Dobe_ "

"Ah...bukan apa-apa kok. Mari masuk..hehe~" Kulihat Satsuki menatapku seperti aku orang gila, yah itu tidak salah sih mungkin aku memang gila...gyahahaha~ Uhuk! Tolong lupakan itu...

"Huh, kau sedang masak apa?" Hm? Memangnya kau mau makan disini?

"Biasa, aku masak ramen. Makan bang?" Walah, kok aku malah ngomong begitu yah?

"...Tutup mulutmu sebelum mulutmu kurobek-robek" Waduh, marah lagi nih! Walau begitu, seharusnya kau bicara 'tutup mulutmu sebelum mulutku menutupnya'...apa sih yang kupikirkan?!

"Janganlah marah Satsuki, lagipula ada kabar apa kau kemari?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kulihat mukanya sedikit memerah. Oh! Ini pemandangan yang sangat jarang! Coba saja aku bawa kamera, pasti bisa buat _blackmail_ dia nih!

"Temani aku untuk pergi ke kota Kuoh!" Kuoh? Kota itukan kota dengan akademi terhebat seantero negeri? _Kuoh Magic Academy_ ,sekolah yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh para keturunan bangsawan atau keluarga yang sangat kaya ini merupakan akademi hebat yang sering memenangkan **Festival 1000 Bulan**. Hm...aku belum pernah sih kesana dan ngomong-ngomong untuk apa Satsuki kesana ya?

"Eh, memangnya ada urusan apa kau kesana?" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih untuk sesaat. Itu...suatu ekspresi yang benar-benar langka...mungkin langkanya tingkat _legendary_...

"Aku...ada keperluan keluarga disana" Huh, jika kau tak mau memberitahuku tak apa Satsuki. Akan kucari tahu sendiri apa yang kau sembunyikan disana...

"Hm, baiklah akan kutemani kau kesana. Jadi, kapan kita kesana?"

"Besok pagi"

"Besok?! Huh, baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau kesini hanya untuk memberitahuku hal tersebut? Atau kau ingin makan malam dulu disini?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan kok...Yah, kalau begitu...aku pulang dulu...Naruto"

"A-ah...ya, hati-hati dijalan Satsuki" Dia pun pulang, mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa aku tidak mengantarnya...yah karena dia pakai mobil! Tetapi ekspresi itu...aku tidak suka itu! Aku harus mencari tahu ada apa dengan Satsuki. Sebagai temannya...akan kulakukan apapun untuk membantunya bila ia dalam masalah!

 **-LINE-**

Keesokan harinya aku dan Satsuki pun menunggu kereta di stasiun...bodohnya aku! Tentu saja menunggu kereta di stasiun...

Keretapun datang dan kami segera masuk. Keretanya penuh sekali! Untung saja aku dan Satsuki tidak terpisah karena aku berdiri disam- Huh! Pak tua itu...memandangi Satsuki dengan penuh nafsu...Tangannya! Aku pun segera menabrakkan diriku ke pak tua tersebut. Jangan kau berani menaruh tangan kotormu ke tubuh Satsuki!

"Naruto?"

"Ah..ada yang mendorongku Satsuki! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Uh, aku tidak sengaja ikut menabrak Satsuki, walau tidak terlalu keras sih.

"Uh..ya" Akupun melirik pak tua disampingku yang terlihat kesal denganku...dan sepertinya dia tak mudah menyerah. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang mencoba kembali ia gerakkan menuju tubuh Satsuki. Dengan segera kucengkram tangannya... **dengan sangat keras** , aku pun berbisik kepadanya...

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya...akan kupastikan **kematianmu** sungguh **luar biasa** hingga Pasukan Sihir Khusus tidak bisa menemukan **tubuhmu**!" Kulihat dia sangat ketakutan, wajar karena sekarang aku sedang memasang wajah seramku, siapapun pasti takut setelah melihat wajah seramku. Mau lihat wajah seramku? Ah, gak usah nanti kalian malah pada nafsu...

Perjalanan pun berlangsung tenang...dan penuh sesak. Aku terus berada dibelakang Satsuki untuk memastikan tidak ada yang macam-macam dengannya. Walaupun...yah, aku harus menahan beberapa godaan dari dalam diri sendiri. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Memangnya bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika ada gadis cantik dan _wow_ didepan kalian hah?! Pasti pikiran kalian sudah meraja rela entah kemana.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun sampai di kota Kuoh. Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini dan ternyata pemandangannya tidak buruk juga...walaupun hanya stasiun sih. Tapi stasiunnya gak kalah keren dengan stasiun Konoha, lumayanlah buat kota seperti Kuoh. Belum pernah lihat kota Kuoh? Coba saja cari di _google_ , mungkin ada.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana Satsuki?" Aku pun bertanya pada Satsuki sambil membuka ponselku untuk mengambil beberapa foto. Lumayanlah buat pamer-pamer di media sosial...Tunggu! Aku kan gak punya teman!

"Sektor perbelanjaan...ada...beberapa benda yang ingin aku konfirmasi pembeliannya" Lagi-lagi kau bertingkah aneh Satsuki...ada apa sebenarnya?

"Huh, baiklah"

Kami pun menaiki taksi untuk pergi ke sektor perbelanjaan, di sepanjang perjalanan aku melihat Satsuki yang raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Aduh! Ini benar-benar membingungkan! Kenapa Satsuki bisa terlihat sedih seperti itu?!

Tak terasa kami pun sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Satsuki mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi sendiri, pertamanya aku ingin memata-matainya tetapi tidak jadi karena Satsuki pasti bisa mengetahuiku. Jadi, aku berkeliling saja sambil melihat-lihat apakah ada hal yang menarik.

Dan...

Ternyata kota Kuoh tak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan Konoha, mungkin gedung pencakar langitnya saja yang lebih banyak. Tapi soal udara segar kurasa Konoha masih menang dan ternyata disini lumayan ramai juga ya? Walaupun tidak seramai kota besar yang lain tapi tetap saja ramai...dan aku benci keramaian! Dan ternyata tidak ada yang menarik disini, tapi aku dipaksa memakan kata-kataku sendiri...

Kenapa?

Itu karena...

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat berkeliling dan memikirkan betapa membosankannya tempat ini aku melihat seorang yang sudah lama sekali tak kulihat...bagaimana bisa dia disini?! Apa dia tinggal disini?! Bukannya dia berkata bahwa dia dan keluarganya akan pergi ke luar negeri?! Itu dia kan?! Mataku tak mungkin membohongiku!

Gadis itu...apa dia berbohong? Apakah dia berbohong...hanya untuk menjauhiku?

Apa segala hal yang dia katakan padaku waktu itu...hanyalah kebohongan?

Apa benar itu kau...

 **Himejima Akeno**...

 ***Di suatu tempat – Another PoV***

Oh! Apakah itu dia?! Apakah itu kau...Uzumaki Naruto?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini...ada hal apa sampai membuatmu kesini?

Apa jangan-jangan! Kau tahu bahwa aku disini?! Apakah kau bisa mencium hawa keberadaanku dari Konoha?! Apakah itu benar?!

Atau...

Kau kesini untuk menemui orang lain... **gadis** lain? Hohohoho~ Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekatimu, baik itu pria maupun wanita~

Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk saling bersama~ Sampai maut memisahkan kita~ Jadi, mana mungkin kau kesini untuk menemui **gadis** lain kan? **Y** a **K** a **N?**!

Ah~ Melihatmu saja sudah membuat hatiku berdegup kencang~ Apalagi jika kita bertemu kembali~ Kita sudah lama tak bertemu, tetapi kau tetap saja keren... Oh! Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu~ _My Darling~_

"Kau adalah milikku...takkan kubiarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku...kita ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama...bukan begitu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Kakak~ Gyahahahaha~"

 **-LINE-**

 **Maaf sudah lama tidak nampak, ini karena banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Sebenarnya saya sudah menulis beberapa chapter tinggal di baca ulang lalu di publish, tapi karena agak sibuk ya...saya tidak bisa melakukannya.**

 **Bagi yang merasa alurnya terlalu cepat saya minta maaf, fict ini sebenarnya hanya coba-coba mungkin kalau saya sudah full tidak ada kesibukan yang berarti di dunia nyata fict ini bakal saya rewrite.**

 **Fict ini sendiri genrenya lebih condong ke slice of life dengan action/adventure sebagai latar belakangnya. Jadi, kalau ada yang tak suka sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

 **Bagi yang masih belum paham tentang Dirt. Dirt itu adalah orang yang tak bisa/punya dan payah dalam ilmu sihir. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa sedikit sihir...tapi apa itu benar? Siapa tahu...**

 **Dan saya juga berterima kasih kepada yang terus mendukung saya.**

 **Mungkin itu saja hal yang ingin saya sampaikan dan sepertinya update selanjutnya habis lebaran karena saya ingin mempersiapkan tahun ajaran baru.**

 **Apa ada yang menyadari cerita apa yang saya pakai sebagai sejarah Festival 1000 Bulan?**

 **Akhir kata dari saya...**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read...**_

 _ **Read and Reviews...**_


End file.
